


Find me

by PcyFanboy (pcyfanboy)



Series: Little!exo [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Child Baekhyun, Child Chanyeol, Child EXO, Daddy Kyungsoo, Daddy Yixing, M/M, little exo, naughty baekhyun, single parent yixing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 11:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17980676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pcyfanboy/pseuds/PcyFanboy
Summary: Baekhyun was his baby. naughty baby.





	Find me

**Author's Note:**

> follow my twitter and instagram! @skippypcy

Find me!

Baekhyun was his baby. naughty baby.

“baekhyun!” 

it seemed this was a name yixing screamed more than any other word in his life. a soft giggle was all he heard in response. he pinched the bridge of his nose mentally counting to 10. the mischievous little boy knew exactly how to get under the elders skin in every way. 

“find me,” baekhyun had shouted before he heard the sound of his little feet running. he sighed looking at his watch. they were gonna be late. hopefully kyungsoo would understand with having his own child, chanyeol, to care for. chanyeol was younger than baekhyun but much more well behaved. sometimes..

“byun baekhyun we do not have time!” he yelled walking to the entrance of the room the boy had not so quietly ran to. “i’ll count to 5 and if you’re not out you can kiss dessert goodbye,” he said crossing his arms over his chest. a loud whine came with the small boy from under the bed. right before he had bit yixing and ran he was dressed nicely in a pair of jeans and his favorite sweater. now he had on one sock and no pants. his hair was messy and he was panting as if he’d run a marathon. “come here,” yixing said sternly to the naughty 5 year old. he came closer his head lowered. “are you gonna tell daddy where your clothes are?” he asked picking him up. baekhyun stuffed his face in his neck clinging to him. “baekkie take them off.” he said softly and yixing could feel his neck wetting with the little ones tears. “because baekkie wanted to play.” yixing finished sitting him on the bed getting him a new pair of jeans and socks getting him dressed. baekhyun sat quietly letting yixing dress him back up fixing his shoes

“you could’ve been playing with chanyeol by now.” he tsked at his baby.


End file.
